Yuki's Plan
by Katajii
Summary: *YAOI* Hiro is in for a suprise when he confronts Yuki about dumping Shuichi. YukiXHiro sorry shu & yuki fans I had to do this pairing, but give it a chance...suprise ending, rated M for language and yaoi content, may be a little OC.
1. Yuki's Plan

A sudden slamming on the front door caught Yuki's attention.

"YUKI!! Open up right now! I know you're in there!!" Hiro's voice came from the other side. Yuki ignored him but he kept pounding. " DAMNIT YUKI! I told you I'd come for you if you hurt him! I'm gonna make you regret…"

The door suddenly opened inwards throwing Hiro off as he fell inside. Straightening up, he came face to face with the blonde Eiri Yuki.

"Make me regret what?" Yuki's gold eyes starred deep into him. Hiro's heart jumped into his throat and he froze. He momentarily forgot what he had come all this way for. "I see, so you really came here for nothing."

"No!" Hiro regained himself and scowled at Yuki. Yuki scowled back.

"Stop starring at me like you're in love." Yuki turned and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not in…wait, get back here!" The redhead slammed the door following Yuki inside. "You know why I'm here! Shuichi is at my house crying his eyes out because you told him you don't love him. I warned you! If you hurt him I'd come after you."

"It's true. I don't love him." Yuki lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"What?! How can you say that? After all the time you've spent with him?" Hiro was clenching his fists now. His blue eyes flashed with anger.

"I used Shuichi." Yuki sat on the couch casually smoking his cigarette. Hiro stepped towards him.

"WHAT!? Used him!! I can't believe you!" Hiro was furious, he wanted to punch Yuki in the face, he was shaking all over with rage. Yuki looked him up and down. Hiro wore his usual leather pants and jacket. His red hair was down and he was clearly angry.

"Yes, I knew if I sent that brat away crying, you would come to me." Yuki finished his cigarette.

"What?" Hiro's posture relaxed showing his confusion. Yuki stood and moved towards him.

"You don't really think I could pass on you do you?" Yuki moved closer to Hiro, Hiro backed away.

"Yuki?…" Hiro backed into a wall.

"The day I met you I knew I had to have you. I knew I had to get rid of Shuichi and lure you in…" Yuki put his hands against the wall on either side of Hiro trapping him in the middle. He moved his face closer to Hiro's. Hiro could feel his breath against his skin. "…and now you're here."

"Yuki! Don't do this." Hiro tried to push him back but Yuki didn't budge, he only smiled.

"You can't fool me Hiro." Hiro shuddered at the sound of Yuki saying his name. It was true, Hiro wanted Yuki but it wasn't right. He had come to set things right for Suichi. Hiro tried to push him away again and Yuki grabbed his wrists tightly.

"Yuki! Please! Stop this." Yuki started to push Hiro's wrists towards the wall. Hiro fought against him but was quickly losing. Yuki was to strong.

"Even if you don't want this I do, you can't stop me Hiro." Another shudder gripped Hiro and he lost the struggle. His hands were tightly held to the wall. He could feel Yuki's breath as he moved closer to his neck. Yuki kissed him lightly on the collar bone making Hiro feel hot all over. Eiri Yuki had an amazing body,it drove Hiro crazy. He found it incredibly hard to resist Yuki, but he had to try.

"Yuki…" Hiro protested trying not to sound as if he liked it.

"Shut up." Yuki moved his kisses up Hiro's neck. Hiro's stomach fluttered. Yuki's grip was so strong but his kisses made Hiro melt. Yuki kissed again just under his ear and whispered, "You smell so good." Hiro almost gave in but Yuki moved towards Hiro's mouth. Hiro remembered himself and protested trying to deny by pushing Yuki back. Yuki spun him around and pressed him face first against the wall, holding one hand behind his back.

"Ahhh, Yuki!" Hiro used his free hand to brace himself against the wall. "You're hurting my wrist." It hurt but he kinda liked it. Yuki leaned in over Hiro's shoulder and kissed his neck again. Yuki knew he was pushing Hiro over the edge.

"I wouldn't have to if you just gave in to me, Hiro." Yuki paused before saying his name and then kissed him sensually on the neck.

"Ahhh, Yuki" This time he said it in pleasure. Yuki smiled, letting go of Hiro's hand he took hold of the boy's waist and pressed against him. Hiro could feel Yuki's erection rub against him and it made him hard. "Ahhh" Hiro moaned again and Yuki slid his hands up the boy's shirt. His skin was soft, Yuki had wanted Hiro for so long and now there was nothing to hold him back.

Yuki moved his hand up Hiro's shirt to rub his nipple. Hiro took in a sharp breath and then moaned again as Yuki pressed his erection against him. After a few more thrusts Yuki turned Hiro around to face him. Hiro's cheeks were flush; Yuki knew he was turning him on. Interlocking fingers with him Yuki pressed the boy back against the wall, he didn't even try to struggle. He held his lips just out of reach of Hiro's and pressed his erection against Hiro's. Hiro moaned against Yuki's mouth and reached out to kiss him but Yuki moved his lips just out of reach.

Hiro wanted him and Yuki knew it, he was playing with him. It was turning Yuki on even more. Yuki pressed into him again rubbing his erection against Hiro's bulging pants. Hiro moaned again just out of reach of Yuki's mouth.

"Yuki, don't do this." Hiro protested.

"Why not?" Yuki asked as he thrust into Hiro again taking pleasure in his moans. "It sure looks like you are enjoying it."

"No I mean don't tease me like this. If you want me then take me." Yuki thrust again and Hiro became even harder.

"Mmmm, ok…" Yuki pressed his lips against Hiro's. Hiro's body swelled with adrenaline and he kissed Yuki back passionately. Yuki opened his mouth letting Hiro deepen the kiss. Hiro wrapped his arms around Yuki pushing them away from the wall and towards Yuki's bedroom.

"I have wanted you for so long" Yuki broke the kiss.

"Then take me. Make love to me. Whatever you want, there's no way I can deny you now Yuki. Just please stop teasing me."

"You think this is teasing?" Yuki pulled off Hiro's shirt and then pushed the boy back onto the bed. Yuki climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. This time Hiro opened his mouth letting Yuki press his tongue against his. Hiro lay back on the bed as Yuki pinned his arms down. The next thing he knew Yuki was working his way down his body with kisses, but his armed were still pinned. Hiro looked up to see his wrists were tied to the bed with silk scarves. Yuki licked and kissed Hiro's bellybutton recapturing his attention. He looked down to see that Yuki had reached for another black scarf, Yuki moved back up to tie it around Hiro's eyes.

"Oh Yuki, no fair…" He was interrupted by Yuki's mouth crashing against his and he was overwhelmed by lust. Something about being blindfolded and tied down just made him really hot. He moaned into Yuki's mouth. Yuki pulled away and Hiro reached up for him not wanting the kiss to end. Yuki removed his shirt and then resumed rubbing against Hiro's erection causing him to moan. Yuki moved and began licking Hiro's nipples sensually.

"Ahhhh" Hiro cried out. "That feels good." Yuki smiled and moved lower removing Hiro's pants.

'Damn!' Yuki thought as he saw the size of Hiro's huge cock already wet with precum. Hiro twitched with anticipation. Yuki moved to kiss his thighs and then slowly took hold of Hiro's cock and began to caress it.

"Ohhh God, Yuki…" Hiro cried out. Yuki rubbed the head to use Hiro's precum as lube. "Uhhhh that feels so good." Hiro thrust into it as Yuki used his free hand to remove his pants.

"I know something that will feel even better." Yuki said as he licked two fingers and then slid them inside Hiro.

"Uhhh Yes!!" Hiro pushed into him enjoying the feeling of being stroked inside and out. Hiro's cock was now drenched in precum as Yuki slid his fingers in and out. Hiro was thoroughly enjoying Yuki when Yuki suddenly removed his fingers. Hiro pushed towards him feeling empty. He longed for Yuki to fill him again, he was so close. "Yuki, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Oh really?" Yuki could see he was driving Hiro crazy, but the thing was he was also driving himself crazy. Hiro didn't have to do anything but lay there and let Yuki turn himself on by teasing Hiro. Yuki could see Hiro was close, but he wanted to play more so he started to lick the head of Hiro's cock causing Hiro to groan loudly. With every groan Yuki became harder and he slipped two fingers back into Hiro.

"Oh shit! Ahhhh" Yuki knew Hiro wouldn't be able to come if he went slowly, so Yuki kept a painfully slow pace. "Uhhh… Yuki, Please! PLEASE let me up now. I can't take it." Yuki was barely even able to contain himself and so he complied removing one of Hiro's wrist ties. Once Hiro's hand was free he undid his other wrist and tore of the blindfold. He lunged for Yuki noticing that Yuki's own cock was wet with precum. He flung his arms around the blonde neck and pulled him back onto the bed. They locked in a passionate kiss. Hiro could get enough of him. He smelled and tasted so good. Yuki's throbbing erection was now rubbing against Hiro's and he moaned into Yuki's mouth. He reached for Yuki's cock and stroked it.

"AHHHH" Yuki groaned loudly pushing Hiro even further.

"Make love to me!" He whispered to Yuki. Yuki hesitated. He was having fun playing with Hiro. "PLEASE Yuki! I want to feel you!" Yuki broke their kiss. He knew he would need lube, Hiro was too tight. He reached for his nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube. Hiro grabbed it from him and began to generously apply it to Yuki's cock. Yuki moaned loudly which is exactly what Hiro wanted. Anxiously Yuki pushed him back onto the bed and positioned himself at Hiro's entrance.

"This will hurt." Yuki said looking at the redhead.

"Please Yuki, I can't wait any longer." Hiro pushed towards him. Yuki pressed into him hard entering the boy. Yuki moaned deeply.

"AHHHH YES! YUKI!" It hurt but it felt so good. Hearing Hiro cry out almost sent Yuki over the edge, he withdrew gripped Hiro's hips and pushed himself in farther. Hiro cried out again. "Faster Yuki!"

Yuki picked up the pace plowing into Hiro over and over. They both moaned loudly. Yuki took hold of Hiro's neglected cock and stroked him hard matching his thrusts.

"UHHH Yuki I'm close." Yuki picked up the pace and thrusted hard, pushing deeper. Hiro moaned loudly as Yuki hit a sweet spot causing Hiro to come all over his stomach and Yuki's hand. Hiro clenched tightly, watching Hiro come sent Yuki over the edge and he release hard inside of Hiro.

"AHHHH HIRO!" Yuki pressed into him with one final thrust. He swelled with bliss and then finally collapsed onto Hiro's chest.


	2. My Bestfriend

Hiro and Yuki lay in bed for several minutes breathing hard.

"Satisfied?" Hiro looked at Yuki. "You got what you wanted…"

"I won't be satisfied until your mine." Yuki said determined. Hiro sat up and turned to the edge of the bed.

"I can't do that." Hiro paused. "I mean, what am I suppose to tell Shu? 'Sorry Shuichi, I went to fix things and had sex with your boyfriend instead.'" Hiro put his head in his hands. Yuki sat up and wrapped his arms around Hiro from behind.

"Tell him I was unreasonable." Yuki kissed the back of Hiro's neck. Hiro gave a short laugh.

"Well I guess I wouldn't be lying, you definitely wouldn't take no for an answer." Hiro said.

"I won't next time either." Yuki kissed again. Hiro stood up breaking the moment.

"There won't be a next time Yuki. I can't do this, he's my best friend." Hiro turned to look Yuki in the eyes.

"Oh really?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Not a next time huh?"

"Yes, not a next time." Hiro began to gather his clothes. "I have to go home, Shu is still at my place, he's going to be wondering where I am."

"The brat probably cried himself to sleep, so why don't you stay here with me. I know you like me, so why not stay?" Yuki sounded almost pleading.

"I need to go." Hiro reached for his pants. Yuki grabbed his wrist before he got there.

"I can't let you go."

"Yuki!" Hiro pulled but it did him no good. "I _AM_ leaving." Hiro's eyes pierced into Yuki. "Shuichi is still at my house, he is probably worried sick. Now LET GO." Hiro said the last words flatly. Yuki pulled him so that they were face to face.

"I won't let you go." Yuki said and then released Hiro's wrist. Hiro was surprised, but didn't show it. He kept a serious face as he reached for his clothes and began to dress. Yuki said nothing, only watched scowling. Once Hiro was dressed Yuki stood. He moved towards Hiro, who stood his ground. Yuki saw that he wasn't budging and used it to his advantage. He got so close that his nude body was pressed against Hiro. Hiro tried not to show weakness, but it was difficult. Yuki had his amazing body pressed right up against him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he held steady. Yuki leaned in and kissed him. Passion took over Hiro and he let Yuki have his kiss. When he was finished Yuki leaned to Hiro's ear and whispered.

"I will have you Hiro…" Hiro shuddered as Yuki turned and walked away. He quickly left Yuki's house before he changed his mind. Yuki showered and went to bed.

Meanwhile at Hiro's house Hiro and Shuichi sat in Hiro's room…

"I'm sorry Shu, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to reason, hell I almost punched him."

"Punch him? Awwww Hiro! You really care that much?" Shuichi wrapped Hiro in a hug, which made Hiro feel awful. "Thanks Hiro, but I don't want Yuki to get hurt."

"Trust me Shu, he isn't hurt." Hiro said feeling even worse.

"Well what if he was hurt? Maybe if he got jealous he would want me back! Say Hiro maybe you could pose as my boyfriend!" Shuichi began to get overly excited. "Ya ya! That would get him! It'll be great Hiro."

"Uh Shu I don't think…" Hiro was interrupted by Shuichi's continued excitement.

"We could hold hands and look like we are happy and having fun and maybe…maybe we could even do a kiss in front of him. YEAH! That'll get him for sure!"

"Shu…"

"And we could dress alike and flirt and…"

"SHUICHI!" Hiro finally captured his attention. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Awww but Hiiirrooooo!" Shuichi gave him puppy eyes. "Please. Please. Pleeease!" Hiro had to admit, the puppy eyes were cute. Actually, Shuichi was just cute in general. Hiro felt himself getting hot under the collar.

"Well if that's what you really want Shu, then sure." Hiro smiled sharply.

"YAY!!!" Shuichi flung his arms around Hiro knocking him back onto the floor. Shuichi snuggled him making Hiro even more anxious. Shuichi inhaled in the middle of his snuggle and realized that Hiro smelled just like Yuki. It gave him butterflies and he snuggled deeper until he felt something poking him in the tummy. It took him a second and then he realized what it was. "Uh Hiro…" He propped himself up just to confirm and then looked at Hiro, who was blushing.

"I..um, sorry Shuichi…" Hiro sat up to move out from under him, Shuichi caught another scent from him.

"Wait." Shuichi stopped him. "It's ok." Shuichi remembered what Hiro said when he first mentioned meeting Yuki. How Hiro thought he had Shuichi all to himself. He had forgotten that Hiro was bisexual, that Hiro liked him; and now he had just asked his best friend to pretend to be something that he could never really be. All he had been thinking about was himself. How much he wanted Yuki back, not how it might hurt Hiro's feeling if he used him as a pretend boyfriend. 'I can do this.' He thought. "We might as well start practicing now right?" Shuichi moved closer to him.

"Um, what?" Hiro wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"You know what I mean." Shuichi purposely scooted his body up against Hiro's until they were face to face. Having Shuichi rub against his bulging pants made Hiro even hotter.

"Well…uh." Hiro gulped. "If that's what you really want Shu."

"Shut up, I know you want it too." Shuichi pressed his lips to Hiro's causing Hiro to tense and then relax. Hiro lay back on the floor with Shuichi on top of him. Hiro began kissing Shu passionately not letting one second go to waste. He let Shuichi dominate, but Hiro kissed like it might be their first and last. 'Yuki never kissed me like this.' Shuichi thought as he felt wave after wave of butterflies. He could feel himself getting hard. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shu and rolled him over so that the boy was on bottom; he paused for a second to remove Shuichi's shirt and resumed kissing him. He moved from Shuichi's lips to kiss his neck just under his ear, moving down slowly he stopped and bit Shu lightly on his neck.

"Ahhh, Hiro." Shuichi pulled at Hiro's shirt wanting him to remove it.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiro asked as he pulled off the shirt.

"No, it felt good…" Shuichi's cheeks were flush as Hiro resumed his kisses. This time Hiro moved his hands down to Shu's pants and was pleased to find that he was hard. He began rubbing him through his pants.

"Uhhhh." Shu moaned making Hiro antsier. He wanted to rip off his cloths and just get to it, but he knew it would take more than that for Shu…or at least he thought. After a few more minutes of taking it slow Shu broke their kiss. "Let's get in the shower." He announced.

"Wha? OK." Hiro jumped up and began undoing his pants. Shu sat up on his knees and batted Hiro's hands out of the way taking over. He dropped Hiro's pants took hold of him rubbing generously as he noticed that Hiro was quite big.

"Ohhhh Shuichi…" Hiro grabbed his shoulders wanting more. Shu stood and led him to the bathroom. Hiro reached for Shu's pants while he was busy turning on the water. After the pants were gone he began to rub Shu's body from behind. He was so soft, just how Hiro had imagined. He needed to kiss him again; he spun Shuichi around and dove into a very enthusiastic kiss. Shuichi felt his insides dissolve and he wrapped his arms around Hiro, their cocks rubbed against each other and both boys moaned into the kiss as they soared with desire. They stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade onto them. Shuichi was even more aroused by the site of Hiro wet and naked, his hair drenched and his body glistening in the water. He reached for his cock again and began rubbing as he got to his knees. He slowly slipped the tip of Hiro's cock into his mouth and Hiro groaned loudly. Suichi sucked and licked slowly circling his tongue around the head.

"God Shu you're really good at that." Hiro said as the water rained on Shuichi's back. Shuichi reached up and started to massage his balls as he pressed Hiro's cock all the way into his mouth. "Ahhh…uhhh, more." Shuichi moved his hand and began stroking Hiro's entrance. Hiro groaned a lot which was making Shuichi really excited. He loved the sounds Hiro was making and wanting more he pushed two fingers into him.

"YES, ohhh god yes!" Hiro gripped Shuichi's shoulders and pulled him into his thrusts. Shuichi was getting close just listening to Hiro moan. He knew he was leaking precum everywhere and he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Hiro and stood up. As soon as he stood Hiro pulled him into a kiss pushing his tongue into Shuichi's mouth as he rubbed his body against him causing pleasurable friction. As they kissed Shu rotated them so that they switched places. Hiro wanted to return the pleasure and reached for Shuichi. He barely even touched the boy and he moaned in pleasure. Hiro took that to mean he was getting close and so he spun Shuichi around. Shu complied and bent at the waist placing his hands on the wall at the back of the shower. Hiro caressed Shuichi's body as he positioned himself at his entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked. Shuichi nodded and Hiro thrust into him hard.

"Ahhhh." Shuichi cried out in pain and pleasure as he clawed at the wall arching his back.

"Uh, you're so tight…" It felt amazing, not to mention Shu's cry stimulated him even more. He kept a slow pace thrusting in and out until Shu adjusted and relaxed. With every thrust Shu moaned. He could feel pressure building and reached around to grab Shuichi's cock and started pumping. After a few generous pumps Shuichi cried out.

"Uhhh, Hiro I can't….I uhhh, I'm coming!! Ahhhh." Shuichi clenched as he came all over the shower.

"Ohhh fuck, uhhhh…" Hiro thrust into him hard, coming inside of him." Shuichi came a little more at Hiro's vigorous thrusts and then waited to let Hiro milk the rest of his orgasm. When he was finished he withdrew and collapsed on Shuichi's back. Shuichi stood letting Hiro lean against him.

"That felt good." Shu said as he turned around.

"Yeah." Was all Hiro could say, he was exhausted. The water was starting to get cold, so both boys washed off and got out. Shuichi handed Hiro a towel and began to dry off. Hiro dried and then walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Shuichi began to get dressed.

"Hey Hiro, do you think…" He finished pulling his shirt over his head and noticed that Hiro had already fallen asleep. Shu covered him up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Hiro." Shu smiled. He grabbed his own blanket and crawled onto the other side of the bed to fall asleep.


	3. My Bestfriend's Boyfriend

Yuki woke up the next morning to a cold and empty bed. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Why did Hiro have to deny him? Why did Shuichi have to be so much trouble? If only the brat were out of the way so that he could take Hiro. Yuki thought breaking up with Shuichi would solve the problem, but apparently not.

"Dammit all…" Yuki pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He had gotten a night with Hiro, which is what he had planned, but he also planned to keep Hiro for himself, which had not yet come to be true. Yuki dressed trying to push Hiro from his mind. He had work to do today; his editor was expecting a new novel soon. He grabbed a bite to eat before he sat his desk and anxiously lit a cigarette. Opening his lap top he reviewed his story and let out a heavy sigh resting his head in his hand. He had left off on a love scene. Thoughts of Hiro immediately flooded his mind. He shook his head and got up to walk about the room and decided to take a shower.

In the shower he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He had to stop thinking about Hiro. The hot water ran down his body and he tried to relax thinking of being at a sauna or hot springs. Hot springs were nice. They were always soothing for him, just like cigarettes. Just like drinking. Just like sex…sex with Hiro.

"Ahhhh." Yuki turned off the water and got out. He took a towel and dried his hair and body and then stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Why does he deny me?" He glared into his own eyes, then sighed and rubbed his face. "I won't let go, I won't let him go." Yuki dressed and left his apartment.

MEANWHILE……At Hiro's place….

"Gooooood morning!!!!!" Hiro was assaulted with Shuichi's cheery greeting as he entered the kitchen. "I made you breakfast! I thought we could eat before heading to the studio."

"Huh?" Hiro grunted still half asleep. "Oh, thanks Shu." Hiro sat at the table and Shuichi brought him his plate. It was pancakes with a smiley face made of whip cream and strawberries.

"You'll need the energy if we are going to pull of our plan, remember?" Shuichi nudged Hiro with his elbow. Hiro suddenly remembered the night before and was filled with butterflies. After all the years he had liked Shu he never thought they would make love. Hiro smiled and then he remembered Yuki, he shivered. Something about that man drove him wild with lust. He couldn't help it, just seeing him made Hiro tingle and the way that Yuki said his name was to die for, but now he was stuck in the middle of everything and he didn't know what to do. He liked them both, but Shu was his best friend and Yuki, well he was his best friends boyfriend; or was anyways. "Uh…Hiro? Hello? Hiro…" Shuichi waved his hand in front of Hiro's face.

"Oh! Uh yeah Shu. Sorry I am just tired. I still remember our plan." Hiro smiled at him sharply.

"Good cuz I won't let you back down now!" Shuichi smiled brightly.

They finished breakfast and arrived at the studio a half hour later. As they walked down the hallway they heard a familiar voice as they passed Tohma's office. They both huddled to the door to get a better listen.

"Writer's block eh? Hmm I dunno Eiri, is it because of Shuichi? I heard you broke it off."

"No that's not the reason. I'm afraid it's a little more complex."

"You know, I would do _anything_ for you Eiri, whatever you need all you have to do is ask and I am there for you 100%."

Hiro could feel his fists tightening. He felt jealous. Suddenly Shuichi was whispering to him.

"Now's our chance Hiro, what luck that he would come down here to speak with Mr. Seguchi. Come on lets make a scene." Shuichi pulled at Hiro's arm.

Hiro didn't move. He was having an inward battle with himself. He was jealous. How could he be jealous? He wanted Yuki to want him! No one else! But he was supposed to help Shuichi?

"Thanks for the advice Tohma, but I better get back."

"Anytime Eiri."

"Hiirroo, he's coming!!" Shuichi was tugging at Hiro's arm again.

Hiro made up his mind. He wanted Yuki to see him with Shuichi. He wanted Yuki to be jealous, but not for Shuichi, for himself. He wanted Yuki to want him. Hiro spun around fast pinning Shuichi to the wall. Shuichi let out a small but surprised "Hiro" just as Yuki opened the door to see Hiro's mouth collide with Shuichi's. Hiro kissed him deeply and Shuichi moaned wrapping his arms around Hiro.

Yuki stood in the doorway shocked. So much so, he almost dropped his jaw. His mind was racing, he couldn't lose his cool. Tohma popped up from behind him.

"What is it Eiri?" Tohma paused in surprise. "Oh my."

Hiro withdrew from Shuichi, who was blushing. He met eyes with Yuki and they clashed like daggers. Yuki was unreadable, Hiro wasn't sure if he had gotten the intended effect.

Yuki could read Hiro like a book. His eyes glared with jealousy. The whole thing must have been Shuichi's idea of course, to make him jealous, but in all reality, the look Hiro was giving him turned him on. Well two could play at this game. Yuki walked towards them. Hiro backed away like a mad dog and Yuki approached Shuichi.

"Yu..ki?" Shuichi became puppy eyed.

"Shu, I'm sorry." Yuki kissed him. Hiro's hair almost stood on end. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Yuki!!" Shuichi hugged him.

"I knew it was Shuichi." Tohma said before returning to his office. Eiri Yuki gave one last look at Hiro, his eyes flashed and he smiled slyly before walking away with his arm around Shuichi. Hiro paced the hallway like a caged animal. His mind tore at him. He wanted Yuki, but it was clear now that Yuki was going to take Shuichi back. He sighed, he should be happy for his friend. That's what he wanted in the beginning wasn't it? For Yuki to take Shu back. A few minutes later Shuichi was back and beaming.

"It worked! It worked! Hiro it worked!!" Shuichi's arms flung around his neck. "Yuki said he would consider taking me back! He said that when he saw you with me he was jealous."

"Consider? What do you mean consider Shuichi?" Hiro tried to stay calm.

"Well he said that he is having a tough time with his book right now and his editor is really cracking down so, I can't come over right now. He said he needs a while to finish up and that he wants you to come over to help him!" Shuichi was still dancing around.

"Wait what? Come over, Shu what did you tell him?"

"I said yes of course! You'd be happy to help! He said that last night when you came over you really inspired him. I don't know Hiro; it must have been whatever you said to him. I think he wants to write about it in his book. Isn't that great?!"

Hiro's heart almost stopped beating. He just stood there blankly not knowing what to think.

"Hiro?" Shuichi stopped dancing and looked at his friend. "Hiro what's wrong?" Hiro didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. Yuki had just used the whole situation to his own advantage. What was he suppose to do? "Oh Hiro! You will go won't you? You have to go! What if Yuki won't take me back because you don't show up! Hiro promise me that you'll…"

"I'll go." Hiro said feeling anxious. "But Shu I think you should know…"

"The only thing you need to know is that you're all going to be dead if you don't get in here right now and start practicing!" Kay interrupted poking his head out from a door down the hall. Both boys headed in spent the day rehearsing. When they were done Shuichi continued to insist that Hiro go to Yuki's right away. Hiro tried to stall but in the end Shuichi got his way and right before Hiro put on his motorcycle helmet Shuichi hugged him.

"Uh, um Shuichi?" Hiro was filled with butterflies again.

"Oh Hiro! Thank you!" Shuichi suddenly remembered the night that they had shared and blushed pulling back. Hiro smiled as he looked at the boy. Shuichi was lost in Hiro's eyes and before he knew it they were kissing. He didn't know how it happened or who even initiated it but Shu didn't care. He loved the way Hiro kissed him. Yuki never kissed him like that. Hiro kissed him like it was the last time they'd ever see each other and it made Shuichi feel loved. They broke silently and looked at each other. Hiro put his helmet on and got on his bike. Shuichi waved goodbye as he drove off.

'What am I doing?' Hiro thought as he drove to Yuki's. 'I don't even know anymore. I need to just call Yuki out and tell him this can't happen. I can't let him hurt Shuichi…I can't hurt Shuichi.' He made up his mind. Twenty minutes later he was at Yuki's door. He paused, took a deep breath and knocked. He waited…no answer. He knocked again and Yuki opened the door. Their eyes met and Hiro froze.

"It's about time." Yuki turned and walked inside. He took a few steps and then stopped. "Are you coming?" Hiro gathered himself and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Yuki poured himself a drink. "Have a seat." He gestured to the couch. Hiro silently took a seat and Yuki handed him a glass. Hiro took it trying not to look at Yuki. "So Shuichi told you why I wanted you to come?" Yuki sat and took a drink.

"Yes but we both know why you really wanted me to come." Hiro took a drink. "You used the situation to your advantage." He could feel Yuki's eyes on him and it made him anxious.

"Of course I did."

"You're using Shuichi to get to me." Hiro took another drink.

"Of course I am."

"Well I can't let you do that." Hiro finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table before looking at Yuki.

"Oh really?" Yuki set his glass down. "Didn't we go over this last time?"

"Yes but this time I mean it Yuki. I can't let you do this to him."

"Me? I think you fail to see what is really going on. I saw the look on his face today when you kissed him."

"What?! That has nothing…" Hiro felt caught.

"Don't think I don't know what happened with you two last night!" Yuki was right next to him now.

"But I didn't!" He didn't want Yuki to get the wrong idea. "I just, it was his idea and…" He felt like he needed to explain.

"Oh sure!" Yuki was making his advances and now he was right next to Hiro. "Of course it wasn't your idea, Hiro." Yuki pulled Hiro in and kissed him. Hiro shivered at the sound of his name and then realized what this was all about.

"Hey!" Hiro pushed him back. "You tricked me…" He was interrupted by Yuki forcing him back onto the couch. Yuki was on top of him holding him down. "Hey, Yuki!" Hiro struggled but got nowhere.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it doesn't matter. Either way will be my way." Yuki's face was right by Hiro's neck and his hot breath was turning Hiro on but he still fought.

"Yuki please!" Hiro tried to struggle.

"I love it when you beg." Yuki whispered in his ear and then licked his neck knowing it would make Hiro more sensitive.

"Uhhh." Hiro stopped struggling and shivered when Yuki blew at the spot he had just licked. "You don't play fairly!" Hiro protested.

"That's because I play to win." Yuki lightly bit Hiro's neck and sucked.

"Ahhhhh, Yuki…" Hiro lost himself. "That feels so good." Yuki let Hiro's hands free and they immediately found their way to Yuki's body. Once more Yuki had pushed Hiro over the edge and he moved lower to his collar bone and kissed. Hiro's built up tension was finally released and he pulled at Yuki's shirt trying to remove it, Yuki obliged. As soon as his shirt was over his head Hiro's lips came crashing onto his. Passion swelled inside Yuki and he removed Hiro's shirt. Suddenly he was on his back on the couch with Hiro on top of him. Hiro kissed his neck and he groaned.

"Oh god Hiro." Yuki was ecstatic and caressed Hiro as he continued to assault him with kisses. Hiro couldn't help himself. He was out of control and he wanted more. He couldn't get enough of Yuki and Yuki loved it. Hiro could feel Yuki's erection against his own and Hiro thrust against him. "Ahhhhhh." Yuki moaned into their kiss allowing Hiro to press his tongue into his mouth. Every time Hiro thrust against him Yuki moaned. Yuki was enjoying himself. He loved that Hiro wanted him but Hiro was losing it.

"Please just fuck me already!" Hiro begged.

"You're impatient tonight." Yuki said looking up at him.

"I can't take it Yuki, please. I want you inside me." Hiro began taking off his pants his huge cock throbbing. Yuki stood allowing Hiro to lie back on the couch. He removed his own pants and then took hold of Hiro's cock and started rubbing.

"Ahhh, Yuki more!" Hiro bit his lip which made Yuki want to kiss him. Yuki moved on top of him their cocks rubbing together. Hiro moaned again and Yuki kissed him pushing his tongue into Hiro's mouth. Hiro grabbed Yuki's hand and began sucking on two of his fingers. The movements of Hiro's tongue made Yuki even harder. He knew what Hiro wanted and when Hiro pulled his fingers out of his mouth Yuki moved them to his entrance. Yuki teased by touching him lightly and circling, Hiro moved towards Yuki's fingers craving him. Yuki placed his mouth just above Hiro's lips and pushed his fingers inside him.

"Ohhhh fuck yes!" Hiro moaned into Yuki's mouth. Yuki could feel his own cock leaking precum. He wanted Hiro so bad, but he loved to tease him. His slid his fingers in and out of Hiro enjoying the long moans and gasps that followed. He moved lower and licked at the precum oozing from Hiro's cock. "Ahhhh Yuki!" Hiro ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Yuki licked at his head circling it with his tongue before pushing Hiro's huge member into his mouth and sucking deeply. Hiro groaned and spread his legs allowing Yuki to push his fingers in farther. Hiro watched as Yuki slid his cock in and out of his mouth. After a few more thrusts Yuki sat up. Hiro sat up and pulled him into a kiss and then reached for his cock. Yuki moaned which made Hiro shudder. Hiro wanted to hear Yuki scream, he wanted to make him feel as good as he did, he wanted to hear Yuki say his name. Hiro continued rubbing him as he licked at Yuki's lips pulling the bottom one into his mouth he bit it.

"Ahhhh." Yuki was excited by the pain it caused and leaned farther into the kiss. Hiro pushed him back and Yuki laid on the couch. Hiro was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and reached for Yuki's unfinished glass. He downed it in one drink and then returned to lay on top of Yuki who pulled him into another kiss. "Mmm, you taste like an addiction." Yuki licked at Hiro's mouth. Hiro pulled at his bottom lip again and bit, Yuki groaned in pleasure. Hiro worked his way down stopping to attack Yuki's nipples and then moving on to his throbbing cock pushing it deeply into his mouth. "Ohhh Hiro!" Yuki buried his fingers in Hiro's hair. Hiro's insides tangled at the sound of his name and he really started working at Yuki. With every thrust Yuki cried out and he reached for Hiro's free hand placing two fingers in his mouth. The tickle of Yuki's tongue on his fingers gave Hiro butterflies. Yuki let his hand go and he placed it at his entrance. He knew Yuki wanted it but Hiro hovered making him wait as he gently rubbed. Now he was the one teasing Yuki. The thought of it made him even harder and he pushed his fingers into Yuki. "Ahhhhhh" Yuki cried out enjoying everything that Hiro was doing. Hiro sucked at the tip of him while moving his fingers in and out. Yuki moaned with every move and after a while Hiro just couldn't take it. He sat up and took the empty glasses off the coffee table, pulling at Yuki he laid back on it.

"Make love to me Yuki, please!" Yuki moved from the couch to Hiro and kissed him.

"I love it when you beg." Yuki pulled a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket lying on the floor and rubbed some on him and then placed himself at Hiro's opening and tried to gain access. "Ahhh you're so tight." Yuki grabbed Hiro's hips and thrust into him hard.

"OHHH YUKI!!" Hiro grabbed the edge of the table and held on while Yuki slammed into him over and over. Yuki moaned loudly and began rubbing Hiro's cock that was drenched in precum. Hiro spread his legs farther and Yuki hit him in his sweet spot. He cried out biting his lip. Yuki loved that he was such a vocal lover. Every cry, every moan pushed him that much closer and he could feel a tingling building.

"Oh fuck Hiro you feel so good." He pushed into him again and again.

"Ahh, Yuki…I'm really close." Yuki felt Hiro clench around his cock and he fucked him harder coming violently inside him.

"OHHH HIRO!!"

The feeling of being filled sent Hiro over the edge and he sprayed all over his stomach with a cry of pleasure. Yuki withdrew and collapse onto the couch while Hiro tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes Yuki got up and kissed Hiro deeply.

"Come to bed." Yuki walked to his room. Hiro cleaned up using his shirt and then followed Yuki to bed.


	4. Yuki's Final Plan

Shuichi lay in bed that night by himself. Hiro was away at Yuki's so he had no one to share his bed with. He sighed as he rolled over and starred off into the dark. It felt so cold and empty. He thought of Yuki and smiled, but when he thought of Hiro his insides warmed. What was going on? What did that mean? Shuichi couldn't figure himself out. He tossed in his empty bed again. He wanted to be with Yuki, but there was just something about the way that Hiro kissed him, touched him, even talked to him. He couldn't put it out of mind. He didn't know what to think. He looked at the clock 12am.

"I have to sleep." He said to himself. "I wonder when Hiro will be home." Flashbacks of the two in the shower crept into his mind and his tummy fluttered. He wished he could kiss Hiro again. Why did he have to insist so hard on Hiro being away tonight? Why couldn't he be here holding him as he fell asleep? "Oh yeah, Yuki." Shuichi sighed rolled over for the last time. He closed his eyes and willed his body to sleep.

Several hours later Shuichi woke to feathery kisses on his collar bone. It was too dark to see as he laid and let pleasure take over him. He felt hands run down his ribs and then stroke his hips. His eyes fell on the only light in the room. It was 4am. The unknown person moved up to his neck kissing and licking at his earlobe. He moaned with pleasure and the mysterious person moved to his mouth kissing softly and deeply. Kissing like it was the last time they'd ever be together. His mind screamed 'Hiro!' Was this a dream? He didn't care what it was, he wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and slipped his tongue into his mouth. His wish had come true. He could feel Hiro's erection against him and it made him hard. Hiro gripped his hips and pressed into him.

"Ahhhh. Hiro, what are you doing here?" Shuichi whispered into the dark.

"I had to be with you Shu." Shuichi shuddered as Hiro pressed his lips gently to his and kissed again. Shuichi moaned into the kiss allowing Hiro to caress his tongue. Hiro rested one hand on Shuichi's cheek and ran his fingers through Shu's hair with the other. He pressed his erection into him again.

"Uhhhh." Shuichi moaned. "I'm so glad you're here Hiro." Hiro's heart pounded and he felt the need to confess.

"Oh Shuichi I have wanted you for so long." He pressed into him again receiving another pleasurable moan. Hiro held his mouth just over Shu's and pressed into him again. Shuichi moaned and reached out to kiss him but Hiro stayed out of reach. "I've thought about you so many times." He pressed again, and again held out of reach. He wanted to kiss Shu but his plan was to hold out and push him over the edge. It worked.

"Oh Hiro! I've been so blind. Chasing after Yuki when you've been right here the whole time!" Shuichi reached for his kiss and it was granted. A tear rolled down Hiro's cheek. Shuichi suddenly felt a second pair of hands stroking his hips and his eyes flew wide open breaking his kiss with Hiro. He didn't know who else was there, but their hands moved to his hard member and stroked generously. He moaned loudly and Hiro's mouth engulfed him in another passionate kiss. He let desire take him and he enjoyed the experience as Hiro kissed him and the mystery person undid his pants. Hiro pulled Shu's shirt off and then sat up to remove his own. When Hiro sat up a second set of lips came in contact with his and he knew right away that it was Yuki. He gave a simple kiss as if to say hello and then moved away again. "Yuki? Is that you?" Shuichi had to ask as he sat up on his knees.

"Yes, but shhhh." Yuki pressed a finger to Shu's lips. "This is about Hiro not me." Yuki pushed him in Hiro's direction who was now naked.

"But…" Shuichi was captured again by Hiro's tender kiss. He slowly pushed Hiro back onto the bed. Shuichi lay next to him as they locked in passion. He felt Yuki come up on Hiro's other side and begin kissing Hiro's stomach. A thought crossed Shu's mind; Yuki had been in the room the whole time allowing Hiro and him to be together, _'this is about Hiro not me,'_ he had said, and that's when Shuichi let go of the guilt he had felt about loving someone other than Yuki.

Hiro lay on his back while Shuichi kissed him. He could feel Yuki's kisses moving lower and lower until they reached his hard cock. Yuki licked at his head slowly pressing the whole thing into his mouth. Hiro almost screamed with pleasure when Shuichi gently bit his lip and sucked on it. Hiro's hands found Shuichi's hard cock and started pumping at it.

"Ahhhh." Shuichi moaned at his touch.

Yuki began rubbing Hiro's balls while he sucked up and down his length.

"Uhhhh." Hiro cried out and ran his free hand through the blonde's hair. Yuki pulled away from Hiro and Shuichi pulled Hiro on top of him. Hiro was on his hands and knees above Shuichi when he felt Yuki's kisses moving lower and lower on his spine, and then on his right cheek, and then Shuichi's mouth crashed with his as Yuki's tongue licked at his entrance.

"AHHHhhhh!" Hiro cried out as he vigorously kissed Shuichi. He reached down with one hand and began pumping away at Shuichi again while Yuki tongue fucked his ass. It felt so good, it was amazing! After a few minutes he felt Yuki push two fingers inside him. "Oh fuck, it feels so good." He returned to kiss Shu while Yuki slowly pushed his fingers in and out. Hiro was having a hard time holding himself up with one hand and had to retreat from Shuichi's begging cock. Once his hand left Yuki's free hand replaced. Hiro and Shuichi moaned into their kiss as Yuki pleasured them both.

"I…I don't know how much longer I can go." Shuichi panted. Yuki retreated from both boys.

"Come here." Hiro grabbed Shuichi's hip gesturing for him to wrap his legs around. Shuichi did as he was told. Yuki wet two fingers in his mouth and reached around Hiro to prepared Shuichi's entrance.

"Ahhhhh." Shuichi moaned and bit his lip as Yuki's finger's penetrated him.

"Alright." Yuki said and he let Hiro position himself. Hiro waited for Yuki to take his place behind him. "Are you ready?" Yuki asked both boys, they nodded and Yuki full on slammed into Hiro resulting in screams from both Hiro and Shuichi as Hiro's huge cock plowed into Shuichi.

"Ahh! This feels soo good! You're so tight Shuichi!" Hiro screamed as waves of pleasure overcame him.

"Mmmm, you're really tight too Hiro." Yuki grunted as he thrust again and again. Hiro made sure he kept in time with both his lovers. Hiro looked down to see that Shuichi's cock was drenched in precum; he reached down and began pleasuring him in time with his thrusts. The feeling of entering and being entered drove Hiro to the edge faster than the others and he was getting close to coming. He began to scream louder to give the others the signal. It came to the point that he just couldn't hold back any longer.

"AHHHHHHhhh fuck, ahhhhh." Hiro came hard inside of Shuichi. Shu felt himself filled with Hiro's seed and his cries of pleasure sent him over the edge exploding all over himself and Hiro. Watching and listening to Hiro and Shuichi had turned Yuki on more than he had thought and at the same time Yuki suddenly and violently came inside of Hiro's ass.

"OHHH Hiro!!!" Both boys cried as they released together.

Fatigued the three pulled away from each other and collapsed on the bed panting roughly, Hiro in the middle, Shuichi and Yuki to either side.

"That was incredible." Hiro said gently.

"Completely." Yuki agreed.

"Hiro, I love you." Shuichi said softly placing his hand on Hiro's chest.

"And I love you too." Yuki said also placing a hand on Hiro's chest. Hiro smiled at them.

"And I love you both!" He pulled both of them in for a hug before passing out for the night.

The next morning Hiro awoke sandwiched between two people, Shuichi snoring dead asleep in front of him and Yuki behind. He smiled remembering the night before. He thought back to what brought on the whole scenario. He and Yuki had just finished their tussle in Yuki's front room and had headed to the bedroom.

***

"Yuki?" Hiro lay in bed on his side facing away.

"Hmmm?" Yuki laid on his back, hands behind his head.

"What is it with you and Shuichi?" Hiro asked plainly.

"What do you mean?" Yuki looked at Hiro and saw his back was to him.

"Well, do you like him or not?" Hiro rolled over to face Yuki. Yuki propped himself up on his elbows to look at him.

"Hmmm, I suppose I do. Until he opens that damn mouth of his." Yuki lay back again and closed his eyes. "You know, I know…about you two." Hiro opened his mouth to talk but Yuki cut him off. "I know you like him Hiro, that much is obvious. I was counting on it from the beginning to lure you in.""So what's your point?" Hiro looked at him.

"So why not have us both?" Yuki opened his eyes and looked Hiro in the face.

"I…what? You would have him join us?" Hiro's eyes were wide with apprehension.

"Not exactly what I meant but sure. You wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings anymore; he'd have two lovers instead of one, or none." Yuki said evenly.

"I really don't think he'd go for that. Besides aren't you the one that was all '_I will have you'_ and stuff. Why would you share me with him?"

Yuki sat up and placed a hand on Hiro's cheek. He pulled him in close, his lips whispering against Hiro's. Hiro could feel his breath and longed to kiss him.

"Because I love you Hiro." Hiro melted. "I may be arrogant but I am not selfish. I care about you and I knew from the beginning that you liked Shuichi, if being with him makes you happy then it makes me happy." Yuki kissed him tenderly. "And I still have you right? Even though you like him?" Hiro nodded and pushed in for another kiss.

"So what should I do?" Hiro asked when they parted.

"I want you to be happy, and for this to work he needs to turn his attention to you and not to me.." Yuki said.

"That's impossible. I'm only here because he wants you back. I may like him but I don't think he feels the same." Hiro's eyes held a sort of sadness.

"Please don't make that face Hiro." Yuki kissed him. "Besides you didn't see the look on his face when you kissed him today. I know what to do, so listen, here's the plan…"

***

Hiro snapped out of his flash back when Yuki stirred behind him. He rolled over to see Yuki just waking up. Yuki smiled and lovingly reached for him. He ran his hand down Hiro's ribs stroking him gently.

"Thank you Yuki, for making this happen." Hiro said quietly.

"Anything for you my love." Yuki kissed him lightly. Hiro could feel Shuichi waking up behind him, he rolled over. Shuichi awoke to Hiro's face hovering above him.

"Good morning." Hiro said and then kissed Shuichi like it was the end of the world.

THE END

Thank you for reading! I hope that everyone likes it! ^.^


End file.
